<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Odd Kind by River_boi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713261">An Odd Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_boi/pseuds/River_boi'>River_boi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fanboy &amp; Chum Chum (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Toby is scared, kyle tries to help, possibly graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_boi/pseuds/River_boi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fankyle, Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Fanboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something off with Toby, always wearing that costume, and his gloves especially. His oddness was obvious to everyone, especially his parents, the ones who had to deal with his break downs. </p><p> </p><p>They'd taken him to a doctor and they received the diagnosis. </p><p> </p><p>Autism. </p><p> </p><p>Toby was autistic, it was a shock to everyone, it'd never been in the family so far. They felt lucky to find it as soon as they did, he was able to find help quickly in the form of a consultant. A very nice woman named Pam.  </p><p> </p><p>He'd been out of school for a few years and here he was again. Now at galaxy hills high school as a sophomore. He didn't have many friends other than a freshman he called Chum Chum. His name was Charlie but he'd been called Chum Chum from a young age, after he kept playing with the chum his dad used for fishing.  </p><p> </p><p>Toby always called himself fanboy, and he'd had everyone else call him fanboy. His dad had wanted to stop it but his mother said it was harmless. </p><p> </p><p>Toby had the day off school when he'd noticed the new kid down the street, he had sat himself in a tree reading a book. It was easy to see him from his water tower of a playhouse.</p><p> </p><p>His excitement immediately sparked seeing the new kid. No one else wanted to hangout with him, not after knowing his diagnosis. </p><p> </p><p>He threw his cape on quickly and hopped down the stairs behind the apartments his parents owned. Toby was more giddy then on Christmas eve as he ran down the street, catching his mother's eye as she sighed happily, assuming correctly that he saw the new family. </p><p> </p><p>The redhead and his white haired brother spotted the lime green wearing boy halfway down the street. He nearly tripped stopping in front of the fence with an ear to ear smile, panting from running. Kyle went to speak before Tony interrupted him.</p><p> </p><p>"HI!! I'm Fanboy!" He gripped the white fence with an even whiter knuckled grip, earning a giggle from the older one on the grass.</p><p> </p><p>"Excited are we? Why don't you run on along?" Kyle turned back to his novel, his third one since the trip started. </p><p> </p><p>"Now now Kyle, let's be nice zo a new fren! Look at him!" Sigmund got up his small fluffy dog following behind him as he went to greet the odd boy. "Hullo, mein name is Sigmund, Zhis is Kyle, mein little brother." He reached his hand out for a handshake, a simple greeting. </p><p> </p><p>Toby giggled looking at him. "You talk weird!" The statement giggled back, shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not from America, I am from Germany. Many miles away." Toby had already hopped the fence to play with the small dog, who happily licked his face happily. </p><p> </p><p>The small talk followed while playing with Snowball as Toby now knew. Sigmund tried to get his brother to join them. </p><p> </p><p>Neither of them noticed their mothers talking as they happily played with the dog. </p><p> </p><p>"Toby deary, it's time to go home. I need to start dinner." His mother tapped his shoulder gently, earning a jolt of surprise followed by a nod. He bid his new friends adua and hopped back over the fence and holding his mother's hand as he followed her home. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Friend?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not really going to worry about word count, or anything other then spelling and grammar</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyle and Sigmunds first day at school came too fast in Kyle's opinion, Sigmund didn't seem to mind it in any way.  </p><p> </p><p>Kyle got put next to Toby in most of his classes, mostly because no one else would. Kyle tried to ignore him, it was extremely hard. </p><p> </p><p>Toby was keen on being friends with the redhead, no matter what it took.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyle, psst Kyyyyllleeeeeeeee." </p><p>Kyle looked over in more annoyance than anything else, snapping at him. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you want To-" "Fanboy, its fanboy in public, Ky." </p><p> </p><p>Kyle rolled his eyes, sighing. "What do you want /fanboy/?" He spits the name in almost anger, could he really be angry at the boy?</p><p> </p><p>"Lookie, it's a dragon!" Toby whisper-yelled as he passed the paper to Kyle. Kyle unfolded it expecting to see a shitty doodled, instead it was a well detailed picture. Almost every little scale was seen, all the shading and markings. </p><p> </p><p>It was honestly not something he'd expected from a kid not even allowed to drive. He stared at it and smiled softly, before handing it back. "That's quite good, you're very talented." </p><p> </p><p>Toby beamed at him putting the paper in his binder, the same binder covered in graffiti and stickers from superhero comics."Thanks! Momma says I get it from my grandma, she was really good at drawing too."</p><p> </p><p>Kyle nods looking back at his notes, Toby went back to his notebook. Kyle noticed glances from the masked kid every once in a while. </p><p> </p><p>He did that through the rest of the day, keeping the drawing to himself this time. He usually showed people his drawings, a lot of them were cute animals or superheroes this time he kept the doodles of the redhead to himself. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't know why Kyle was so interesting to him, he looked rather normal compared to everyone. Hell Sigmund was more interesting than he was!</p><p> </p><p>Sigmund didn't look like anyone at their school, pure white hair, ruby red eyes, he had an accent and went to Germany. Kyle was a boring redhead with green eyes, born in England and barely had any accent. Yet, he was the only thing Toby seemed to think about lately.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle was cold toward Toby but Toby didn't care. </p><p> </p><p>Toby was certain he would make Kyle be his friend, no matter what. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I know!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three weeks after Kyle met the autistic boy people grew concerned. They've seen Toby's breakdowns and how horrible they can get. </p><p> </p><p>Several kids wanted to approach Kyle. Including kids like Marsha and Yo. </p><p> </p><p>Yo only wanted to warn Kyle to be careful around him, Marsha wanted to tell him to get away immediately. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately Marsha got to him first, and wasn't being subtle about it.</p><p> </p><p>"You gotta stay away from him, Toby's not exactly safe."</p><p> </p><p>Kyle rolled his eyes shutting his locker, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "What? Does he murder his friends or something? No? Ok, don't care." He tried to turn and walk away but Marsha followed him catching both Yo and Lupe's attention. </p><p> </p><p>"He's an autistic idiot, he's dangerous! He bruises himself and throws chairs at people!" She wasn't lying about that, he has bruised himself, he has thrown chairs. He rarely broke down anymore, he mostly just hid in the bathroom when he broke down anymore. </p><p> </p><p>"Lots of people are idiots, do you think I care?" Kyle stopped walking and glared at her. Marsha rolls her eyes mumbling about something and walks away. </p><p> </p><p>Yo walked over with Lupe. "Don't listen to her, Toby isn't bad, he's just confused.."</p><p> </p><p>Kyle looked at her a brief moment before walking away. "I know that already!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I do care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toby was quiet today. He barely doodled, he barely ate, hell he didn't even try and bother Kyle. He fell asleep in his classes even, Toby was kind of stupid but he loved his classes.</p><p> </p><p>He hung out around the bleachers after school, eventually hiding behind them when it got later. </p><p> </p><p>Kyle hadn't gone home either. It started as studying which developed into reading most of the books in the horror section. He checked out a few and sat out by the field, Kyle's parents were rather neglectful sometimes but they took care of him so he didn't exactly care.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle liked his silence and his reading, and the sniffling and whimpering interrupted one. </p><p> </p><p>Kyle glanced down between the seats, looks back to his book, then realizes what's going on. He stares at Toby for a solid second and crawls under with him. </p><p> </p><p>Toby doesn't hear him as he moves, Kyle probably shouldn't have touched him so suddenly. Almost as soon as kyle touched his shoulder Toby flew around slapping him, knocking his head to the side, not hard enough to move his head much but enough to move it. </p><p> </p><p>Toby stares in shock a second realizing he's just slapped his only friend. "God sorry! I, I didn't mean it!" He snaps forward hugging him close, hugging him so desperately like he'd die if he let go of Kyle. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey hey, Toby, calm down. It's alright," As much as his cheek stung he cared more about Toby, "Just take deep breaths, it's alright." </p><p> </p><p>Kyle seemed to help calm Toby, at least a little bit. Toby stayed, clinging to him desperately, sobbing and whimpering. Kyle stayed, rubbing his back, mumbling words to him to keep him calm. </p><p> </p><p>Kyle didn't realize the sleepiness that overtook the masked boy, not until Fanboy fell asleep in his arms. Kyle sighed, shifting Toby around so he could easily carry him. </p><p> </p><p>Toby wasn't very heavy, a very skinny and light boy. Kyle figured Toby's mom wouldn't mind him staying at his house, after all their mothers have become good friends so it was a trusted place. </p><p> </p><p>The walk didn't take long, neither of his parents were home when he got there. He didn't see Sigmund either, so he just assumed he was off somewhere with his new boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>Kyle let Toby take his bed as he worked on his homework. Toby curled right up, he looked quite in place there. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lava Lamp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Major abuse trigger warning</p><p>I put way to much detail into this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been nearly a month since the surprise sleepover. Kyle had asked why he was crying, but Toby just claimed he forgot. </p><p> </p><p>Kyle had recently gotten some more of his stuff from England. He found one of his old lava lamps in one of the boxes.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle hadn't much cared for it in the first place, so he decided to give it to Toby, he could get some entertainment with it. </p><p> </p><p>Kyle tucked the purple and pink lava lamp under his arm and set off with a simple call of "going to Toby's!" To his living room, a simple "be back by dinner" came from his mother. </p><p> </p><p>The walk seemed really short today, the house they owned sat next to the apartments they also owned. It was a nice little place with a tire swing in front, and a nice little flower garden against the front porch. </p><p> </p><p>Taking a few steps up and knowing on the green door was met with a "come in!" from what sounded like the kitchen. Kyle opened the door wiping his shoes on the doormat, kicking them off next to the shoe rack by the door. He passed by the kitchen waving to Toby's mom.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Miss Cranapple, is Toby here? I found an old lava lamp I think he'd like." Kyle stood up straight showing her the lamp. "He's up in his room, you'll be able to tell which room is his. And, Kyle, you can call me Anna." </p><p> </p><p>Kyle smiles and nods happily walking up the stairs, and she was right. Toby's room was covered in stickers, letter stickers spelled his name on the door. It was honestly so cute, Toby was such a cutie.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle peeked the door open, smiling as he saw Toby playing with his action figures. Kyle knocks a knuckle on the door as Toby snaps his head towards him, a smile cracking his face as he hopped up. His whole room superhero themed, posters, bedsheets and blankets, a lot of superhero toys. </p><p> </p><p>"Kyle!" </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Toby, I found a lava lamp. I figured you'd like it." Kyle smiles showing him, and walking over to his nightstand.  </p><p> </p><p>"Lava?? Wouldn't that burn it up?" Toby stood next to him, watching as Kyle plugged it in for him. A short chuckle came from Kyle as the light lit up. "No no not actual lava, I don't know why they call it a lava lamp. They look pretty though." </p><p> </p><p>Kyle smiles gesturing at it as it slowly begins to work, blobs of purple floating to the top before falling down. </p><p> </p><p>Toby's eyes go wide with an amazed gasp as he watches the lamp like a moth. </p><p> </p><p>Toby watched it for a few minutes before asking Kyle if he wanted to stay and play games with him. Kyle decided to spend some time with Toby, he needed a friend after all. </p><p> </p><p>An hour into playing Toby stops from the sound of the front door. Kyle tries to snap him out of it before shouting erupts from down stairs. </p><p> </p><p>Toby moves without thinking, grabbing Kyle's arm and pulling him to the closet. "Stay- stay in here, please. No matter what, what you see or hear.."  </p><p> </p><p>Kyle goes to say something but the closets' shutter doors are slammed shut just as Toby's door is thrown open. </p><p> </p><p>A disheveled man stood there, drunk off his ass. He looked almost homeless with his beard and old messy t-shirt. Kyle could barely see anything through the slits but he could see enough. </p><p> </p><p>Toby gulped and spoke. "Hi-hi daddy.." There was so much fear in his voice, he could see the poor boy visibly shaking in his socks. </p><p> </p><p>Kyle wanted nothing more than to jump out and help him, but he knew that would possibly only make it worse. </p><p> </p><p>Kyle was trembling himself as Toby got snagged up by his shirt, as his dad yelled at him. Toby tried to keep himself from sobbing knowing it'd only get worse if he did. </p><p> </p><p>Not like the poor boy could keep his emotions in check as he started sobbing loudly, almost immediately getting thrown against his dresser. The damn thing nearly toppled over and crushed him as he slammed into it, it knocked half of his figures over, several of which were glass. This left Toby falling cheek first into a flood covered in glass shards that torn into his skin. Leaving dozens upon dozens of cuts now probably filled with glass. </p><p> </p><p>The assault didn't stop there.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle had started sobbing quietly, covering his mouth to avoid being found. He wished so desperately to switch places with him. </p><p> </p><p>Toby's poor body was met with a slap, with his father screaming about how ungrateful he was. How he hated such a "retarded" child. </p><p> </p><p>Then he spotted the lava lamp. "Who the hell gave you this? Knowing you're stupid retarded ass you'd probably drink it!" Toby gulped whimpering in fear and the lava lamp was snatched up. </p><p> </p><p>The lamp was smashed into his jaw as his mother finally dragged herself up to his room, her leg twisted out of shape. Both from her husband and moving so much. She screamed to get away from her son, her husband screaming back that Toby was no child, merely a lump of flesh that needed to be taught that he was nothing. </p><p> </p><p>The assault felt like it lasted hours, for almost everyone involved. When it finally ended Toby and his mother were left battered as the man who did this left for the bar like he just kissed his wife goodbye. </p><p> </p><p>Kyle burst out of the closet, scaring both of the victims. "Oh God Kyle, you were here.." She looked mortified at the redhead. </p><p> </p><p>Toby whimpered, reaching out pulling himself closer to Kyle. "I'm sorry, you, you shouldn't have seen that.." </p><p> </p><p>It was almost lucky that Kyle was there, with his magic he could easily heal them both. Toby's mother was so grateful to him, thanking him for healing them both and her lucky stars that her husband would be back on the road soon.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle stayed with Toby that night, comforting the brunette until he fell asleep in the early morning. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally some fluff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyle couldn't sleep that night, the screams of pain, the blood, his mother's twisted leg wouldn't leave him. </p><p> </p><p>The way Toby just continues to live like it never happened seemed so, wrong. Toby had dinner and went right to bed just like it'd been any day. </p><p> </p><p>Kyle had passed out at some point, Toby kept clinging to him through the night, sobbing into his shoulder for most of it. </p><p> </p><p>Kyle's sleep was disturbed when he heard crying, Toby's crying. It was a very distinct sound. </p><p> </p><p>Kyle's eyes fluttered open with resistance, Toby's hunched over form was still obvious from the moonlight and his blurry vision. The sounds coming from him were so pathetic and, saddening.. </p><p> </p><p>Kyle shifted himself to sit up, going to place a hand on his back but pulls it back. </p><p> </p><p>"Toby?" </p><p> </p><p>Toby jolts his head snapping up then towards Kyle, panic and fear lingering in his eyes. "Ky-Kyle I, I'm sorry-" Kyle interrupts him by placing a finger over his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Toby sniffles, his face turning as pink as the lava lamp had once been. Kyle moves his hand from his lips to his cheek, rubbing his thumb gently over one of the scars left by one of the nastier cuts.  </p><p> </p><p>Kyle's face fell lower than it already was, Toby didn't seem to notice the change in his expression. Toby was caught up at the feel of a kind hand from someone else than his mother. </p><p> </p><p>Toby placed a hand over Kyle's, leaning towards his palm kissing it with his chapped lips. Kyle's face lit up with a blush of his own, his other hand intertwining with Toby's.</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence broken by Toby speaking up. "Thank you for listening to me.. The last friend didn't and, I, he," </p><p> </p><p>Kyle sighs pulling Toby close in a hug, petting his head trying to calm him down before he breaks down. Toby sniffles clinging to him again, this time it felt different. He clung to him the same way, but it felt like there was something more. </p><p> </p><p>Toby moves his head from Kyle's shoulder, smiling up at him with teary eyes. "You're very good, momma likes you too.." Kyle smiles rubbing his cheek again. </p><p> </p><p>"Being bad isn't very fun, being good brought me to you." Kyle smiles squishing Toby's cheeks, earning a giggle from the younger one.</p><p> </p><p>They both fall silent, the air growing thick with something, both of them could feel it. Toby's breathing picked up, his eyes falling half lidded. Kyle followed as well, starting to lean towards him. </p><p> </p><p>"Ky.." Toby was flustered, their lips so close to touching. Kyle doesn't respond, bringing them together. </p><p> </p><p>The smaller boy's eyes go wide, not expecting to kiss the one he considered his best friend. He leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the neck of the redhead. </p><p> </p><p>The kiss only lasted less than a minute but it felt like it went on forever. They only pulled back when Toby needed air, both flustered redder than Kyle's hair. </p><p> </p><p>Toby smiles a bright, goofy smile. Well now Kyle knows he liked it. </p><p> </p><p>Neither of them say anything as the night goes on, the only communication was kisses and giggles. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A place to belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fridays were always a kids favorite, even Sigmund enjoyed his fridays. It meant he got to go home. </p><p> </p><p>The only bad part was waiting for his brother to get out of the building. He hadn't noticed his brother until the flurry of hits came along with yelling.</p><p> </p><p>Sigmund managed to push his smaller and weaker brother off. "Vhat ze hell vas zhat?!" </p><p> </p><p>"What the hell did you do to Toby?!" Kyle had been crying, tears still streaming down his face. His face puffed up and red. </p><p> </p><p>"Vhat are du talking about?" As much as Sigmund was an ass sometimes he didn't have the heart to hurt Toby. They were like brothers even, Toby called him Siggy even! </p><p> </p><p>"Don't play stupid! Toby just fucking told me the football team beat him up! Who's the fucking captain of the team?! You asshole!" </p><p> </p><p>"Vhat.. Zhey did vhat?!" Sigmund mumbled curses, he knew that Bradley was bad news. "Vhere iz he? He iz not too hurt I hope?"</p><p> </p><p>Kyle looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" </p><p> </p><p>"Kahl I haven't hung out with zhem all veek! I, I had no idea!" </p><p> </p><p>They both sent a look to each other and nodded both running off in a different direction. Kyle to take care of Toby, Sigmund to yell at his team. </p><p> </p><p>Kyle took Toby home, getting him a frosty freeze on the way, taking him up to his room. Healing his injuries and showing him his things to get his mind off it. </p><p> </p><p>Sigmund came back hours later, just as pissed off as when he left. Toby had fallen asleep by then, Sigmund softened at the sight of the sleeping boy, knowing he was ok. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, what did you do to them?"</p><p> </p><p>Sigmund shakes his head leaning on the doorframe. "Let's just say zhey vont be back zo zhe field."</p><p> </p><p>"Did you hurt them?" </p><p> </p><p>"Not physically. I vas ztempted, but it vas more satisfying zo zee zhem so upset." He chuckles walking off, back to his own room. </p><p> </p><p>Kyle smiles slightly looking at Toby. For once he looked so peaceful. </p><p> </p><p>No one would yell at him here, no one would attack him, no one would hurt him. He was safe here. He had friends, a family away from home here. (It was just down the street but it's away from home) </p><p> </p><p>The small white and fluffy dog, Snowball, that belonged to Sigmund had curled up with him. Toby resting a hand on the dog, Snowball didn't seem to notice the hand not moving anymore. That or he didn't care. </p><p> </p><p>Kyle sat next to his sleeping friend, the dog perking up and hopped off the bed. The redhead smiled at the boy, brushing loose hair out of Toby's face. </p><p> </p><p>Leaning down and kissing his cheek. Toby smiled in his sleep, shifting slightly. Kyle laid next to Toby.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them had been close to each other since they met, mostly because Toby clung to him. Kyle was really the only one who'd get close to him, other than Sigmund. </p><p> </p><p>Kyle liked Toby and just wanted him to be happy, Toby wanted to be closer to Kyle, somehow. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>